Our Moments Together
by CarrotPaprika
Summary: Short drabbles from A-Z. WonKyu, SiwonxKyuhyun. Dont like don't read, guys :


**Fandom: **Super Junior

**Pairing:** WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Innocent!Kyu. Jadi, waspadalah sama sifatnya Kyuhyun di drabbles ini yang sok imut, sok cute, sok— *author dilempar Kyuhyun* …penting gak, sih, warningnya? Ah, anyway, lanjut baca aja deh, daripada liat author kebanyakan bacot kagak mutu.

**Disclaimer: **Super Junior milik SME. Semua tokoh di sini milik pribadi masing-masing dan Tuhan YME, author cuma minjem doang, (kalo bisa gak usah dibalikin)

**Our Moments Together**

By

CarrotPaprika

Enjoy! :D

**A for Apple**

"Kyuhyun-ah," Siwon membuka pintu sambil menenteng tas plastik.

"Ini, kubelikan apel untukmu. Kau harus banyak makan apel, Kyu, agar matamu tidak bertambah parah."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Starcraft ke Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh ya?" dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil berujar, "benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Apel banyak mengandung vitamin A, Kyu. Itu sangat bagus untuk mata. Tadi aku membacanya sendiri di majalah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kupikir, seharusnya kau memakai kacamata juga, hyung. Menurutku kau keliru membaca."

**B for Balloon**

"Tidak mau," Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Dahan itu terlalu tinggi. Kita beli saja balon yang baru."

"Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun membalik badannya sambil menggerutu, masih manyun.

"Kyu," Siwon menghela nafas. "Kau mau aku memanjat pohon itu?"

Kyuhyun membalik badannya lagi—kali ini menghadap Siwon—sambil tersenyum senang dan mengangguk penuh semangat.

Siwon menengadah, menatap dahan dimana balon biru milik Kyu tersangkut, dengan pandangan horror. Dia mulai memanjat pohon itu.

"Fighting, hyung!" Kyuhyun bersorak dari bawah pohon.

**C for Cup**

"Ah. Hyung, itu cangkirku!."

Siwon tersedak, terkejut karena suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur.

"Maaf. Kukira ini espresso-ku," kata Siwon sambil mengamati cangkir itu. "maaf, isinya tinggal separuh."

"Tak apa, aku bisa membuatnya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, ini pasti punyamu ." Kyuhyun menyodorkan cangkir Siwon yang berada di atas meja dapur.

"Benar. Trims." Siwon menerima cangkir itu dan bermaksud kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Hyung,"

"Ya?"

"Kalau…kalau aku minum dari cangkir ini, apa itu termasuk indirect kiss?"

**D for Driver**

"Pelan-pelan, Kyuuu!" Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya, ia terlalu asyik mengebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Paling tidak, di sepanjang jalan itu tidak ada kendaraan maupun polisi yang bisa menilang mereka.

Siwon mengeluh, di dalam hati berdoa agar mereka selamat dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyetir lagi saat mereka pergi kencan.

**E for Email**

Siwon menghela nafas. Saat membuka emailnya, ia menemukan begitu banyak inbox k yang belum ia baca (sebagian besar dari twitter.) Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui beratus-ratus (atau mungkin beribu-ribu?) inbox dengan nama pengirim Kyuhyun. Senyumnya semakin lebar setelah tahu bahwa isi semua email itu sama : I Love You!

**F for First Kiss**

Terkejut. Well, itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat pertama kali merasakan hal itu. Dia tak mampu menyembunyikan merah di wajahnya. Namun, harus ia akui, ia menginginkannya lagi…

**G for Game**

Kyuhyun sangat menyukai game, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang dia sukai melebihi apapun, termasuk game-nya. Sesuatu itu adalah satu-satunya yang mampu mengalihkan semua perhatiannya dari game. Sesuatu itu adalah satu hal yang tidak akan ia lepaskan. Sesuatu itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki itu— bernama Siwon.

**H for Heart**

Siwon mengernyit saat melihat kamarnya penuh confetti berbentuk hati, tapi ia tidak perlu bertanya ulah siapa semua ini.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan ini semua, Kyu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, hyung."

**I for Impossible**

Kyuhyun punya motto sendiri, 'nothing impossible'. Dia yakin semua yang tidak masuk akal bisa ia lakukan. Terutama jika ada Siwon di sampingnya.

**J for Jelly**

Hanya sedikit sentuhan, ia merasa tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi. Well, bagaimana mungkin ia bertahan jika sudah berhadapan dengan sifat gentle-nya, tatapan matanya, aroma tubuhnya, kasih sayangnya… Semua itu membuatnya melambung tinggi hingga ia pun tak mampu mencegah seluruh tubuhnya seolah berubah menjadi jeli. Sungguh, orang hebat, Siwon itu.

**K for Kitten**

"Hyuuuuung!" Kyuhyun memekik kegirangan.

"Hmm?" Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dari koran sore yang dia baca, lalu mengernyit ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun menggendong seekor anak kucing.

"Dia manis kan, hyung." Kyuhyun mengelus anak kucing itu.

"Tidak."

"Eh?" ada sedikit rasa kecewa di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Karena menurutku kau yang paling manis." Siwon tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah.

**L for Love**

Di mata Siwon, cinta bukan hanya kata-kata. Cinta bukan cuma bisa diungkapakan lewat pelukan, ciuman, atau lebih—

Baginya, cinta itu…saling melengkapi. Saling menjaga perasaan pasangannya. Saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Sama seperti perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun…

**M for Magazine**

"Hyung," Kyuhyun membolak-balik majalah di tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Lain kali ajak aku kalau kau ada photoshoot."

Siwon tersenyum. "Memangnya kau ingin tampil di majalah apa, Kyu?"

"Pre-wedding."

**N for Nightmare**

Siwon mengusap matanya, ia menguap berkali-kali dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Ia berhenti ketika mendengar isak tangis dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Siwon melihat pemuda itu duduk di ranjang sambil menutup muka dengan kedua lengannya. "Ada apa?"

"Hyung," Kyuhyun terisak, "Aku mimpi buruk…"

"Ssh," Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun dengan erat. "tenanglah, hyung ada di sini. Sekarang, kembalilah tidur.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke tubuh Siwon, menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu yang segera mengantarnya tidur.

Siwon menghela nafas, dia memeluk figur pemuda itu dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

**O for Oxygen**

Setiap manusia membutuhkan oksigen, bukan? Tapi kebutuhan tersebut bisa terlupakan begitu saja saat dua sejoli itu saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Dengan penuh cinta, tentunya…

**P for Polar**

Semua orang yang melihat pasangan itu pasti menganalogikan mereka berdua seperti magnet, kutub utara dan kutub selatan. Tak terpisahkan.

"Hyuuung!" rengek Kyuhyun suatu hari.

"Eunhyuk-hyung memanggilku beruang kutub." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

**Q for Quilt**

Di musim dingin yang ganas, semua orang sibuk menghangatkan diri dengan cara apapun. Bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun, cara paling efektif adalah dengan berpelukan satu sama lain di bawah selimut tebal.

**R for Rain**

"Berhenti, Kyu! Nanti kau sakit!" Kyuhyun tidak menggubris kekasihnya, ia malah semakin riang berputar-putar di bawah derasnya hujan. "Kemari, hyung!" dia menarik Siwon yang berdiri di teras tanpa menghiraukan omelannya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon, di bawah serbuan air yang mengguyur bumi. Well, mungkin sedikit flu tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciuman itu.

**S for Saturnus**

"Hyung, siapa itu Saturnus?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata ketika ia membaca buku milik Siwon. Di sana terdapat coretan yang Kyuhyun tahu persis kepunyaan siapa, "Saturnus, darling..?"

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err.. itu.. kau." Ia sedikit tersipu saat menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun..

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Karena, Saturnus itu ..cantik, dan punya cincin. Sama sepertimu."

**T for Tuxedo**

Di backstage, mereka sedang fitting beberapa pakaian sebelum tampil satu jam lagi. Semua member tampak sibuk memilih beberapa pilihan baju yang ditentukan manager. Siwon mengenakan sebuah tuxedo putih. Ia mematut diri di depan cermin ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya. "Kau tampan, hyung." Siwon tersenyum, "Kau sendiri juga tampan,"

"Hyung," Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya ke punggung Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlalu sempurna memakai tuxedo ini. Maukah kau memakainya lagi saat kita menikah nanti?"

**U for Unspoken**

Begitu banyak cinta yang mereka bagi satu sama lain. Semuanya tak terhitung, tak ada habisnya jika diucapkan. Tapi, cukup satu sorot mata dapat mewakili semua perasaan yang ada di hati masing-masing.

**V for Vanilla**

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alis. "Vanilla?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau suka, hyung?" Siwon memiringkan kepala "Sepertinya kau lebih cocok memakai parfummu yang lama, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendesah "Jadi kau tidak menyukainya, hyung?"

"Bukan begitu," Siwon menggeleng cepat. "Baumu jadi seperti es krim."

**W for Watermelon**

"Mmmm," Kyuhyun tampak asyik mengunyah, sesekali ia menjilati bibirnya.

"Kyuu!" Siwon duduk disebelahnya, tampak sedikit kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak mau bagi-bagi? Di hari sepanas ini.."

Kyuhyun segera meminggirkan piring semangkanya, lalu menjulurkan lidah ke arah Siwon. "Tidak mau," dia terus melanjutkan mengunyah.

"Dasar pelit!" Siwon mendesah, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari mulutnya belepotan semangka. Dengan refleks, Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya. Ia lalu berdiri, bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan mata terpana dan mulut terbuka. "Terima kasih untuk semangkanya, Kyuhyun."

**X for X-mas**

"Kyu, kau mau hadiah apa untuk Natal?"

"Santa Claus, hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Hmmm," Siwon mengernyit, tampak berpikir keras. "baiklah,"

Ketika malam Natal, Kyuhyun memekik setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sesosok Santa Claus berdiri di sana. Santa itu tertawa dan memeluk Kyuhyun serta mencium keningnya. "Merry Christmas,"

"Ah, ternyata kau, hyung." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak pernah tahu ada Santa yang badannya tinggi dan berotot."

**Y for Yolk**

Ryeowook menganga saat melihat kondisi dapur yang berantakan. Ia mengeluh, padahal baru sejam lalu ia membereskan semuanya. "Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun nyengir, wajahnya sudah belepotan tepung. "Eh, itu.. untuk Siwon-hyung. Sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun."

Ryeowook meneliti adonan itu, lalu mencicipinya sedikit. "Rasanya…aneh." Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu dan sedikit memanyunkan bibir. "Sepertinya kau menambahkan kuning telur terlalu banyak, Kyu."

"Apa? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung?"

"Mungkin kau harus membuat adonan lagi, kalau tidak—"

"Kenapa kalau tidak?"

Ryeowook memberinya sebuah tatapan "…dia akan mati."

"TIDAK!"

**Z for Zombie**

"Kau tidak tidur, Kyu?" tanya Yesung. "Ini sudah larut malam."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia berniat meneruskan game-nya sampai pagi. "Aku belum ngantuk, hyung." Yesung menghela nafas atas kelakuan si magnae, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara misterius.

"Kalau kau tidak tidur, nanti malam akan ada zombie mendatangimu, lalu membuka kepalamu, lalu mengambil otakmu, lalu memakannya, lalu—"

"Cukup, hyung!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar. "Aku mau tidur sekarang!" di belakangnya, Yesung tersenyum puas karena merasa berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun. Well, Kyuhyun tidak ingin zombie mencuri otaknya. Ia takut tidak bisa mengingat Siwon lagi. Ia takut tidak bisa mengenang saat-saat mereka bersama…

-THE END-

Saya setengah ngantuk ngetik ini fic, jadi maaf kalau cheesy dan kesannya maksa *deep bows* Dan fanfic Only You chapter 2 publishnya nunggu author kelar UAS ya. Harap sabar Oiya, sebelum kelupaan, di chapter 2 itu mengandung SMUT aka piiiiip, jadi kalo pengen tahu updatenya, cari yang di rating-M, yah. Kamsahamnida^^

CarrotPaprika2011


End file.
